Dead Like Us
by Hudine
Summary: Was Posted in PotC catagory changed cause figgured it get more views here. PotCDead Like Me xover: Sparrabeth. Of all things to die of it had to be the pleague.


**TITLE:** Dead Like Us  
**AUTHOR:** Hudine Wolfspirit  
**RATING:** T  
**PARING: **Jack/Elizabeth  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Anyone that wants it  
**SPOILERS:** None  
**SUMMERY**: Set in the Dead Like Me universe but you don't really need to know much about it.  
**CATEGORY:** Romance  
**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own, other people do, please don't sue me.**  
**

* * *

On the island of Jamaica in a park land area in the main city, people where walking, others was talking among themselves, others just lazing around, while children and dogs played. 

A squirrel played as four watched on, eyes trained on it's every move. When the squirrel skittered back up a tree the men and one woman groaned in disappointment.

"It's no good, it will never happen." A man who was laying down on the grass looking up at the clouds in the sky stated calm and relaxed. He had dark eyes, dark hair, swarthy skin, and wore faded blue jeans, along with a black t-shirt with a Jolly Rodger on it.

"Well excuse us for not giving up hope," a middle aged man in white pants and a red and white shirt replied.

The woman in the group, who had blond curly hair, hazel eyes and wore blue denim shorts and a low-cut red top with a Bacardi logo on it; lay down beside the man, and ran her hand through his shoulder length black hair with one hand, then traced his small beard and moustache before laying a quick kiss on his lips. "I just like to watch them, it's the suspense of it," she told the group at large as she turned on her back and began looking up.

"Aye well I be stuck in this state as long as the two of ye."

"Now come on Gibbs mate, it's not that bad. And I do believe your slipping back into pirate talk. Wake up and enter the twenty-first century."

The woman giggled, and Gibbs glared, "well it's ok for the pair of you, but I've not got anyone."

"Yes well if you need help getting a girl you only needed to ask!" He replied excitedly.

"No thanks Jack I think I'd rather not get slapped."

The woman started all out laughing now and Jack looked at her in mock hurt, "aw now come on Lizzie I don't get slapped much."

"Only every time you try and pick up someone for Gibbs, and besides I slapped you this morning."

"Ah but we're in the big city now, not that little island that was next to unpopulated. Don't need to go over the same ten women."

"I'd rather you didn't," Lizzie told him.

Jack leaned over and kissed her deeply. When they parted for air he told her, "we've been together this long luv, I'm not going to run off any time soon."

"How long have you guys been around then?" One of the other two men asked.

Jack got up and pointed to his pirate brand and sparrow tattoo, "Eighteenth century, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, Gibbs here's my first mate, and Lizzie here was on me crew. I sacked the port of Nassau without firing a single shot, rode off a desert island on sea turtles, killed the infamous Davy Jones and escaped from said locker, and of all the things to die of we died of the plague, like I'm sure you fellas did. All the crew including the fair Lizzie's groom to be passed on, except Gibbs Lizzie and myself who was reaped by a reaper on their last reap, leaving us as reapers on a small island which was left uninhabited till after the plague died out, 'n' managed to be transferred to this island just last week, savvy."

"Ironic considering you weren't long back from the dead," Gibbs added.

"Oh you guys must have replaced Smithy, John, and Sara," the other one of the men replied then added. "they managed to get transferred to accidental deaths cause they needed some new people."

"Lucky gits," the other replied, "accidental gets all the fun."

"Yea I heard there was this one girl in Seattle got hit by a toilet seat from the MIR Space Station," his friend sniggered.

They all suddenly stopped what they where doing as another squirrel (or possibly the same one) came down from the tree and skittered off to where a woman was eating a sandwich and bit her when she tried to fend it off from her other half. They all except Jack let out excited whoops, only for said woman to get up and slip on a banana peel, hit her head on a picnic table, fall down then get stabbed by a knife that fell from the table. The one that reaped her explained something to her, then she went away in a show of lights that looked like a limo.

"Like I said, they get all the fun."

End


End file.
